Non-volatile memory devices are memory devices that maintain data even when electrical power has been removed therefrom. There are a variety of types of non-volatile memory devices. One type of non-volatile memory device includes an electrically erasable and programmable memory device, such as a flash memory device. The flash memory device has an array of flash memory cells respectively including a charge trapping structure (e.g., a floating gate) for storing data therein. Electronic programming and/or erasing operations may be performed on such flash memory cells to tunnel electrons and/or holes into and out of the charge trapping structures of the flash memory cells, and thereby change the threshold voltage of each flash memory cell in accordance with the desired data to be stored therein. The programming/erasing operations may include performing electronic verifying operations to verify whether the flash memory cell has been correctly programmed and/or erased. Further, electronic reading operations may be performed to read the data stored in the programmed and/or erased flash memory cells.
Flash memory devices include one or more controlling mechanisms that are preset with various operational parameters for performing the aforementioned operations on the flash memory cells (e.g., voltages that are to be applied to the flash memory cells during the programming, erasing, and/or reading operations). Typically, those preset operational parameters remain the same throughout the lifecycle of respective flash memory cells. However, these preset values may not be the optimal setting for the given flash memory cells. Further, even in cases where the preset operational parameters are initially set to optimum values, this may no longer hold true as the electrical/mechanical state and the operating environment of the flash memory cells change. Thus, there is a need for techniques that effectively adjust various preset operational parameters for the operations performed on flash memory cells.